<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【曆兰】Juvenile by shuiyuanqingzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904262">【曆兰】Juvenile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi'>shuiyuanqingzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纯情dk第一次<br/>有点悠哉的历和心急的兰加<br/>OOC！OOC！没头没脑，狗屎写文水平，轻点骂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【曆兰】Juvenile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“历，兰加，那我就先走了哦，你们两个记得锁门。”店长在门口向两人告别。<br/>
“好！’’正在看手机的历抬起头应了一声。<br/>
兰加还跪在地上整理滑板，制服的外套被他脱了丢在一旁的桌子上，只穿了一件白衬衣，衬衣的一半还塞在裤子里，随着他整理的动作被扯出，一小节腰在空气中被暴露了一瞬间。历感觉自己的眼睛被晃了一下，突然有些手足无措，为了缓解自己莫名其妙的尴尬他将手机锁屏，随意甩在桌子上，站了起来踢了踢坐僵硬的腿，走到兰加身边，伸手帮他整理。<br/>
“你手还没完全好吧，就别动了。’’兰加将历的手轻轻扒拉开，抱起滑板向货架走去。<br/>
历坐在地上，用手撑起下巴盯着兰加的衬衫下摆，开口：“呐，兰加，我听说在加拿大，大部分男生很早就做过爱了，兰加做过吗？”<br/>
然后他就看到，红色从衬衫的领子里露出，顺着兰加白皙的脖颈慢慢爬上耳廓，原本伸向货架的手停在空中，兰加整个人因为这突如其来的发问静止住了。过了大概十几秒才磕磕巴巴地回应道：“怎么会，干嘛突然这么直白地问这种问题。”<br/>
“唉？”历拉长了声音，“我以为兰加这么好看的人肯定很受欢迎呢。”<br/>
“那也不会就做过爱吧！”<br/>
“那要不要去我家，我们试试吧，正好我也没有做过。”<br/>
“才不要。”<br/>
“试试嘛，人总要有探索精神。”<br/>
“你这算哪门子探索？人体奥秘吗？”</p><p>结果，两个人还是在回家的路上去便利店买了润滑和避孕套。</p><p>历和兰加坐在床上看着和自己同样洗过澡后一丝不挂的对方陷入了沉思。<br/>
“按照经验来讲，”历缓缓开口道，“我们现在应该接吻。”<br/>
“你不是没做过吗，从哪里来的经验？”<br/>
“我好歹是十七岁生理功能正常的高中生，不说阅片无数，各种类型还是看过一些的。”历边说边用一只手撑住身子倾向前去吻上了兰加，另一只手扶在兰加脑后把兰加的头往自己的方向送。<br/>
两个人的嘴唇就那样贴在了一起，没人闭眼，于是历就直直沉入了兰加蓝洞一样的眼睛里，半天没有下一步动作，直到嘴唇上的一点湿意将他唤醒。<br/>
“接吻也要伸舌头吧。”兰加轻声说道，然后就再次舔上了历的嘴唇，从历并没有紧闭的唇缝中滑进了历的口腔。<br/>
两个人都是第一次接吻，小心谨慎地收着牙齿，一点一点交换着唾液。兰加原本有些干的嘴唇被润地又湿又软，口腔里带着少年独有的的清甜和热度，历亲得有些上瘾，努力地把舌头往深探去，扫过兰加的上颚和牙齿，和兰加的舌头纠缠在一起。<br/>
两个人都亲得有些情动，分开后发现，性器都已经微微抬起了头，兰加一只手已经搭上了历的肩膀，另一只手扶在历的胳膊上。历看着自己半勃的性器，想要把手放了上去开始抚弄，却被兰加制止。<br/>
“我帮你吧。”<br/>
兰加用手圈住历的性器开始上下移动，时不时抚过头部，轻轻蹭着马眼。历被他弄得很舒服轻轻闭上眼。<br/>
“兰加，我说你啊，真的没做过？”<br/>
“没有！我好歹是十七岁生理功能正常的高中生，不说阅片无数，各种类型还是看过一些的。”<br/>
“不要用我的话反驳我啊！话说兰加，我也帮你吧，帮你口，怎么样？”<br/>
没等兰加做出反应，历就打算将头埋向兰加的腿间。<br/>
“喂！不要！”兰加挣扎起来，用手抵住历的头。<br/>
“为什么？不要看不起我是第一次啊！”<br/>
“不是！”兰加的脸几乎要烧起来，他的手在床上摸索了一下，找到了便利店的塑料袋递给历，“我们直接做吧，别浪费时间。”<br/>
“啊，没想到兰加是这么直接一个人呢？因为在加拿大长大的原因吗？西方人都这么直白吗？”历边说边从袋子里拿出润滑，仔细研究上面的说明书。<br/>
“润滑剂，可以安全套同时使用，挤出适量涂抹在所需部位。”<br/>
历又慢条斯理地从袋子里拿出避孕套，拆开一个，给自己套上。<br/>
“喂，为什么是你在上面啊？”<br/>
“唉？可是这个对你来说会有点大吧。”历盯着兰加的下体。<br/>
“什么！？算了无所谓了，我也不想太辛苦。”兰加边说边用手分开自己的双腿，露出隐秘的小穴。<br/>
“你快点，一会都要软了。”兰加催道，他比平时做事情显得心急不少。<br/>
“是是是。”历答应着往手上挤出一些润滑向兰加的小穴探去。<br/>
未经人事的小穴紧紧得挤压着手指，历缓缓抽动手指，在肠道四处抠挖着。<br/>
“再，再进来一个。”兰加喘着气说。<br/>
“唉？可以吗？”历还是只用一根手指，并没有加入第二根手指。兰加见他没有动作，便自己向后穴伸入一根手指，两个人的手指在兰加体内相遇一同动了起来。<br/>
动了几下兰加便又加入了一根手指，在自己的后穴里寻觅着，终于碰到了某处软肉，大腿的肌肉猛然绷紧了一下，兰加发出一声呻吟。<br/>
“啊，历，这里。”他用自己的两根指头夹住历的指头，把历往那一处敏感点带。<br/>
历的手指碰上那一处的时候，兰加又轻轻地“啊”了一声，像片羽毛在历的心上搔了一下，历感觉自己更硬了。<br/>
兰加也注意到了历的变化，将手指从后穴抽出，直起身，扶住历的肩膀，就要往性器上坐。但是并没有对准，只是在兰加的臀缝中摩擦了一下。兰加跪坐在床上，大腿发力支撑自己，两只手把自己的臀瓣掰开，找到历的性器，小心对准一点点往下坐。<br/>
“好疼。”只是进去了一个头部，兰加就疼得打颤。<br/>
“没事吧？果真还是再扩张一下。”<br/>
“没事，”兰加咬着牙继续往下坐，慢慢进去了一半，他低头看向两人的交合处，阖上眼睛，猛得把身子向下沉，将剩下的部分全都吞下。<br/>
“啊！”二人都大叫出声，但不是爽的。<br/>
“兰加，放松，我感觉…我要断了。”历忍着疼痛说，兰加小口吸着气努力让自己放松，两只胳膊缠上历的脖子去找历的唇，历把兰加抱在自己怀里，轻轻吮吸他的唇，发出“啧啧”的水声。<br/>
兰加感觉抱住自己的胳膊紧了紧，自己和历贴的更近了，连体内的性器都向前了几分。<br/>
两个人汗津津的亲了很久，直到兰加出声。</p><p>“历，你可以动了。”<br/>历扶住兰加的腰轻轻地向上顶着，兰加也配合地扭着腰，吃着历的性器。<br/>“兰加，你里面好舒服，好热。”历有些忍不住，加大了顶撞的动作。<br/>“那里，那里，”兰加摆动着臀部努力让性器碰到那一点，“啊！”兰加的脖子仰起，胸口轻轻往回缩，这次的声音很明显是愉悦的。<br/>历也察觉到了，两只手抓着兰加的腰更加用力的操那一点。兰加被他操的又疼又爽，脚趾在床单上胡乱蹭着，手指在历的肩膀上蜷着不放，张着嘴吐出红色的舌尖。<br/>“历，啊。”他被顶气息不稳，说不出话，张口就是压抑不住的呻吟，“要，要射了。”<br/>“兰加，我们一起。”历更用力地在甬道里抽送起来，爽得兰加眼睛上翻，含不住的唾液顺着嘴角流下。<br/>终于，历感觉有温凉的液体射在了自己的小腹上，穴道一阵绞紧，他再也忍不住，也抵在甬道最深处射了出来。<br/>兰加感觉有液体隔着避孕套射了出来，向后一仰，直接躺在床上，任凭历的性器从体内划出。</p><p>次日，早上。<br/>“咦，兰加，你今天怎么没拿滑板来学校吗？”路过兰加课桌的同学问。<br/>“今天有点不舒服，就先不滑了。”<br/>同学还想再追问兰加，却发现兰加把头转向了历那一侧，看历在本子上涂涂画画。便说道：“那你要好好休息，”回了自己的座位。<br/>是教室有点热的原因吗？不知道为什么那两个人看起来都有点脸红。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>